With continuous evolution of communications networks, wireless terminals having a multi-mode communication capability have gradually become a key development direction for the future in the industry. The multiple modes may be, for example, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), and Long Term Evolution (LTE).
As a quantity of LTE frequency bands increases, it is particularly important for a terminal antenna to have a wide band and to be miniaturized. Existing antenna design solutions for LTE mostly use a conventional antenna having a support, such as a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA).
However, an existing terminal antenna has a relatively large size, and costs of a support are relatively high.